Tampons are known as a sanitary product having an absorbent body that is inserted into a body cavity such as a vaginal cavity and absorbs bodily fluid such as menstrual blood. As an example of the absorbent body, for the purpose of smoothly inserting the absorbent body into the body cavity there is an absorbent body having a top end shape that tapers off in an inserting direction as shown in FIG. 8 (refer to PTL 1).